Priceless
by PigSHOCKrabbit
Summary: When a corrupt businessman sets his sights on the farm, its all but fun and games for the Dukes.
1. Chapter 1

**Guten tag! Spap here with her first DoH story! To be honest..I had my doubts about posting this, but anyway..I don't own them. If only. If only. I do have a question though, does anybody know what color Cooter's eyes are? I think they're green. Please correct me if I am wrong. I hope you enjoy..and remember..reviews make me not die. **

Although it doesn't look it, its a normal winter afternoon in Hazzard County. If one were to look up, they would spot and alluring sun shining in a cloudless sky, or maybe one would rather take a deep breath of crisp Georgia air is clean. To add to this normal Hazzard day, the General Lee is tearing through the dirt roads with a patrol car nipping at his heels, most likely on some phony speed trap charge.

"Gee Bo...I think your slowing down. Enos has almost got us." The dark haired passenger of the orange car, also known as Luke Duke, said. He turned his body sideways some to face the driver of the car, his cousin, Bo Duke. The blonde didn't give a verbal counter, he only shook his head and gave one of his trademark grins, checking his mirrors to see how close the deputy was to the General.

"You don't know what your sayin' cuz," he replied, "Now hang on!" Within seconds the General was airborne, the notes of Dixie heard by all that was near. Poor old Enos did his best to repeat the General's actions, which only ended up in leaving Hazzard County's oldest virgin and his now wrecked patrol car in the ditch. Bo stopped the car to check on the well-being of one Enos Strate; and after seeing that his friend was unharmed in the accident, put the petal to the floor and returned to the road.

"Lost sheep? This is Bo Peep. You got your ears on?" The CB came to life, and cousin Daisy's sweet voice was heard by both Duke boys. Luke picked up the mircrophone and replied. Bo stole the occasional glance at his cousin as he drove, wondering if Boss Hogg was planning some new scheme or if his cousin was in trouble. Daisy was working today, and she only CB'ed them on the clock unless it was an emergency

"This heres Luke speaking. What can we do for you Daisy?" Luke replied, concerned as well. He and Bo were on the same thought pattern. Bo slowed the General a liitle and turned on the dirt road they were driving, ready to head towards the Boars Nest if need be.

"Well boys, I'm getting off early today and I need a ride-" Both boys heaved a sigh of relief, but then turned to look at each other. Hadn't Daisy driven to work?

"Say no more. We're on our way." Luke said. He nodded to Bo and the blonde picked speed back up in the General and headed towards the Boars Nest. In minutes they could both see their cute cousin standing out in the lot in front of Boars Nest, dressed in a purple top, and a pair of matching shorts. Bo brought the car to a screeching halt only inches from Daisy. The brown-haired waitress didn't even flinch, so was used to her cousins driving by now.

"So Boss Hogg let you off early, huh? Wonder what happened now to make him do that." Bo asked as he slid out of the window and planted his feet on the ground. Luke did the same, and as he put his hands in his jeans pockets, he looked around.

"Yea, I know..but some business lookin' fella came in, asked for Boss and ten minutes later, I was told to take the rest of the day off." Daisy expained. She looked at the eldest cousin and tilted her head to the side a little. "Luke, whats wrong?"

Luke frowned and turned to Bo and Daisy, "I don't see Dixie." Bo looked around and nodded in agreement, but Daisy only raised her hand up and shook her head.

"Don't worry about that. Her brakes were acting up so I called Cooter and he gave her a tow. Told me to pick her up this afternoon." Luke sighed and rubbed his temples while Bo clapped his hands together and grinned, getting both of his cousins attention.

"Well then, I think we owe our mechanic friend a visit, don't we?" the blonde said as he helped his older cousin slide into the General. Luke nodded and climbed into the car as well. Bo hit the flag on the hood of the car and chuckled some before he slipped into the window and started the engine, their destination the Hazzard Garage. It took a little longer than the ride to the Boars Nest, but soon the Dukes were parking the General Lee infront of the rundown building, getting out, and approaching their grease covered friend.

"Hey Luke! What say, Bo?" Hazzard Countys best (and only) mechanic, Cooter Davenport called from under the hood of an old Sedan. He stood upright and wiped the grease from his hands with the rag from his back pocket. "And hello Miss Daisy," He tipped his worn hat and grinned, the turned and pointed towards the side of the garage.

"Your jeep is all ready to go." Daisy smiled, took her keys back from Cooter, and climbed into Dixie. She started the engine and pulled the jeep up to the three men standing at the garage. Giving the mechanic a smile, and telling her cousins to be home by dinner, she sped off toward the Duke farm to finish up her chores and start supper.

"Ya know, If Daisy keeps driving like that, Cooters going to havta fix those brakes every week." Bo snickered, patting Luke in the shoulder and pushing him towards the General Lee. Luke gave a small smile and nodded. "Yea, I guess...but your one to talk." Bo blinked a couple of times and shook his head, trying to deny that his driving was what got the General an overnight stay at Cooters most of the time.

"Well, I guess we've gotta head for the farm. I am gettin' kinda hungry." Bo muttered and climbed into the passenger seat of the orange car. As Luke slid in front of the wheel, he gave a wave to Cooter and called out thanks to him. The mechanic waved his hand in Lukes direction not really hearing what the younger man had said, his attention was already fixed on the Sedan from earlier. Luke only shook head and turned on the engine, taking the General in the same path as Daisy had taken.

If there was one thing that grated at Boss Hogg's nerves, it was being interrupted while he was eating, but since Boss Hoggs always eating, then his nerves are always being rattled. Usually by one Rosco P. Coltrane, the most dimwitted sherriff in Georgia. Today it was different. A knock at the door was what brought his attention from his meal. Rosco never knocked.

"Come in." He mumbled through mouthfuls of pork and rice. After a moments pause, a lanky man walked into his office. Boss could tell at first glance that this man was no country bumpkin. His posture was perfect, just like his well-tailor suit and over polished shoes. The man tipped his expensive-looking hat towards the fat man in white.

"Hello, sir. My name is J.D. Hogg, Commissioner of Hazzard County. How can I help you?" Boss introduced himself, reaching out a pudgy hand and giving the other mans hand a good shake. With looks like the man had, Boss knew that one thing came with his type. The one thing he loved more than food, life, and his fat spouse Lulu. Money. The man gave Boss an odd grin and nodded.

"Good day, Mr. Hogg. My name is William Broncz of-"

"Broncz shopping center?" Boss interupted, eyes wide. He had heard of the Broncz shopping centers, stationed in small towns. It brought it alot of revenue for both Mr. Broncz and the county. Boss finally let go of the mans hand. "So what brings you here Mr..uh..um..." Boss squinted, trying to remember the mans name.

"Broncz." he said, clearing his throat and straightening his tie. Boss chuckled and sat back down, directing Broncz to have a seat in the chair closest to him. "Well, Mr. Hogg, I was hoping to put one of my centers in your county. I will give you thirty percent of all profits made, or course," That made Boss smile, money was on its merry way, and Broncz continued, "I found this nice piece of land, about twenty miles from here, off Old Mill Pond-"

"The Duke farm." Boss interrupted again. Broncz gave a nod. Boss gulped down another mouthful of rice, then shook his head. He knew from personal experience how much of a hassle it was to get Duke land. After many years of trying, he had never succeeded once. Boss had come extremely close to, but never the hundred percent.

"Well, Mr...uh...well, your going to have a hard time with that. I've tried to get that land many times myself. Its impossible." Boss said, still shaking his chrome dome. He shoveled in some more mouthfuls of porks and grunted, taking a swig of watered down beer. Broncz cleared his throat and straightened his tie once more, then grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Well, Mr. Hogg, you must have not used the right methods of persuasion." With that, William Broncz turned on his heels and exited Boss' office. He returned to his car, which was parked behind the Boars Nest. He told his driver to head for the farm on Old Mill Pond road. William Broncz had business to do.

"Bo, if you would get your hands off the food, I'll say grace and we'll all be able to eat." Jesse Duke, the head of the Duke clan, scolded his youngest as he gave the blond a glare that would send a coyote running with its tail tucked. Bo retreated under his uncles stare and Jesse began saying prayers over the meal. He was only halfway through his grace when a knock at the screen door brought everyones attention away from the food, even Bo's. Jesse heaved a sigh and opened the door.

In walked William Broncz, straightening his tie once more. It was a habit he had picked up over the years, mostly to get his nerves calmed. He looked around at the house. Nothing really special, a basic kitchen and a living room with worn down furniture. Broncz then looked at the family that was sitting over a simple meal. Shaking his head, Broncz turned his attention to Jesse Duke, and held out a hand for the older man to shake.

"Good evening, Mr. Duke. My name is William Broncz of Broncz Shopping Centers." He gave a smile, the one a snake gives a mouse right before it strikes. Jesse gave a shrug of his shoulders and took the mans hand, giving it a good shake. He was always wary of people who dressed city-like, and the way this man acting only made his caution rise, but he knew it better than to judge a person before you fully knew them.

"Well, Mr. Broncz. What brings you to our home?" Jesse replied, giving a smile of his own. A smile that could only belong to a truly content man. Broncz took his hand back and looked around the house, still not impresssed.

"Mr. Duke, I don't want to waste any time here. I am willing to pay 75,000 dollars for this land." Broncz said nearly one breath. Bo, Luke, and Daisy looked at the man as if he had just grown horns. Jesse only shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry but-"

"10,000"

"Now listen here. This here is Duke land and has been for generations and-"

"150,000"

"Boy! You interupt me one more time and I'm gonna take you over my knee and pound some sense into ya!" Jesse threatened. Broncz faltered some, but soon regained his composure and began his ritual of straightening his tie.

"Mr. Duke, I am willing to pay any price for this land. Any. Just name it." Jesse frowned and pointed to the door. The man just wouldn't listen to him.

"Its not for sale. Now please leave."

"But Mr. Duke-"

"Out!"

The three younger Dukes flinched. They had rarely seen thier Uncle Jesse loose his temper so quickly. Broncz tipped his hat and turned around, opening the door and exiting. William Broncz was truly insulted. Not only had some country goat refused his generous offer, but he had been kicked out of house like a child that had broken the rules. Broncz shook his head and slid into the backseat of his car. After he closed the door, he nodded towards his driver.

"Once you drop me off at the Hotel, get a hold of Caleb and Larry. Tell them I have a job for them."

**Well..thats chaper one! Like it? Love it? Please tell me. Updates for this story might take some time, school has just started and I am in three afterschool clubs. I also want to thank Elenhin, vinsmouse, and Dixie Darlin. Your stories are what got me hooked on Dukes fanfiction. Much love to all, Spap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Hiya! Me again! Thanks for all the reviews, It made me all warm and fuzzy inside to know my story was liked. I know I told a couple of you that I would have it posted this weekend, and sorry for not doing so. Spap got busy with other stuff, so sorry, and heres the next chapter. Is it a pop 'n roll? Enjoy!**

Luke let out a grunt as he raised his axe above his head and brought its blade down on a poor defenseless log. With one swift stroke, the log had become a couple of pieces of firewood. Beside him, Bo was attempting to do the same thing, but his attempts only got his axe stuck halfway in the log.

"Dangit Bo! Aint you ever learned to do that right?" Luke groaned. Bo grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Luke chuckled as he helped his cousin pull his axe out of the log. It took some effort, but the two boys eventually wedged the blade from it wooden captor. The screen door creaked behind them and Daisy walked out of the house. Bo and Luke turned to her, and said their good mornings.

"Off to work?" Luke asked, wiping sweat from his brow. He took his shirt from a nearby fence post and walked over towards Daisy. Bo did the same, and was beside Luke in a flash. Daisy nodded.

"Yea. Boss wants me in early today. Uncle Jesse is in the back forty if you need him." She informed the boys, then eyed the firewood and mutilated logs.

"I take it Bos still loosing the fights with the logs?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at her youngest cousin. Luke broke into laughter as he lightly elbowed his younger cousin in the ribs. Daisy rarely had a good crack in the family, but when she did, it was mostly at one of her cousins. Mostly Bo.

"Cute," Bo mumbled and mock-frowned at his older cousin, "Don't you have some place to be?" Daisy shrugged her shoulders and gave her baby cousin's shoulder a pat before climbing into her jeep and starting the engine. Bo and Luke waved as they watched her vehicle disappear down the dirt road. Bo shook his head and turned to Luke, who in turn placed and arm on his younger cousins shoulder.

"Back to the wood, cuz. Try not to damage the axe. We can't afford a new one." Luke said, smiling as he teased Bo a little more. The blond shook his head and took the handle of the tool up in his hands. Looking up at Luke, he smirked some. Knowing what that grin and that twinkle in Bo's eyes meant, Luke did the same and turned to a nearby piece of log.

"I take it we're racing? Whoever finishes their half of the wood first wins, right?" The dark haired Duke said. Bo only nodded, always finding competition the way to make chores go by faster.

Daisy shook her head and tried her best not to laugh as she drove through the roads like and expert. Those boys either made her laugh nonstop, worry to the point of exhaustion, or ran her rage into overdrive. It really depended on the day. She would've sat in that jeep and daydreamed all day, but the Boars Nest was fast approaching, and Boss Hogg docked her pay if she was late. Pressing the brake to pull into the gravel driveway, Daisy's smile faded when she came to a shocking realization. Dixie wasn't slowing.

Daisy's eyes widened and she pressed the pedal over and over, but the jeep continued at a fast pace. Fumbling with her radio, she grabbed the CB mircophone and started to scream in a panicked voice.

"Bo! Luke! My brakes-" Poor Daisy couldn't say anymore. The sound of a horn had brought her attention back to the road, and she was in the way of a large blue pickup truck a little to late. The jeep collided with the side of the truck and swerved off the road. Daisy raised her arms over her head to protect her face from the windshield's glass. As Dixie tumbled further into the ditch, its driver struck her head on the steering wheel. Daisy didn't feel when Dixie came to a halt against a tree, she was out like a light.

In the waiting room of Tri-County Emergency, Luke paced the floor, Bo fidgeted in his seat, and Jesse just sat in silence. The aged man heaved a sigh as he stared at the faded red cap in his hands. It was a Christmas present from Daisy when she was fifteen, and now everytime he looked down at it, he was remined of the phone call that the boys had given him, telling him that his girl was in an accident.

"Now boys. What exactly happened?" Jesse asked the boys in a soft tone, knowing they were feeling the same way he was. Nervous and upset. Luke stopped wearing a hole in the hospital floor and took a seat on the other side of his uncle. Bo looked up at the grey haired Duke and sighed as well. He was the one who started the story of the accident.

"Well, We were working on the wood, kinda having a race, and then Daisy comes on the CB. She said somthin' about her brakes, and then the CB goes dead." Bo looked at the floor and swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't think he would be able to continue, and so Luke picked up where he left off. "So, of course, we jumped in the General and took off, but when we go there, they were already loading Daisy in the back of the Ambulance."

"She said something about her brakes, but didn't Cooter fix them yesterday?" Jesse said. Scratching his fuzzy chin, he closed his eyes in thought. He stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying a word to anyone. Bo and Luke looked at each other, both feeling like they had just swallowed a rattlesnake headfirst. It was almost as if they were reading each others thoughts, the way one would shake his head or raise his eyebrows as they stared. Luke was the one who broke the mental argument.

"But you know Cooter would've triple checked them things before he even let Daisy have her keys!" He said, standing up and starting to pace once more. Jesse and Bo nodded their head in agreement. Luke turned to his family for a moment. It was his turn to sigh.

"We know that, now what?"

"Uncle Jesse!" Another voice cried from the other side of the hospital waiting room. The Dukes turned towards the double doors to see Enos coming closer to them, Cooter wasn't too far behind. The deputy stood behind Jesse and looked at Bo and Luke, while Cooter took Luke's abandoned seat and leaned closer to the others.

"Uncle Jesse! What happened? Is Daisy okay?" Enos nearly shouted, earning a glare from the receptionist.

Jesse shook his head, "We don't know about Daisy. They aint tellin' us anything. As for what happened..." Jesse looked over at Cooter and swallowed a lump in his throat. Although Bo, Luke, and Daisy were his blood; he felt as if he had raised half of Hazzard County. "Something to do with her brakes."

Cooter looked as if someone had just killed his dog right in front of him. He stood there with his head lowered, shaking from head to toe. Everyone stayed quiet; watching the mechanic as she slowly raised his head and started to speak.

"Uh..Jesse..I really don't..I'm sorry." He muttered, suddenly finding the hospital exit rather tempting. Jesse could see it coming and rose from his seat. He stood in front of Cooter, blocking the younger mans view of the double doors.

"Now, Cooter, nobodies pointing any fingers at ya and-"

"Look Mr. Duke. I'm real sorry about all this, but could I be alone for a while?" Cooter asked. Jesse flinched some. The way Cooter said 'Mr. Duke' just didn't sound well in his ears. Usually it was 'Uncle Jesse' or 'Jesse', anything but that. Hell, the mechanic didn't even look at him when he asked to be alone.

"Well, alright." Jesse said as he reached out to place a hand on Cooter's shoulder, but he shied away, turned tail and left the hospital without so much as a 'See y'all around.' Enos, Bo and Luke, who had watched the whole scene unfold, were concerned. After Jesse sat back down, Luke turned his attention to Enos and Bo.

"Its just like that time with Petey Willis." He said, earning dark nods and frowns from the others. They remembered how they almost lost Cooter for good that time, and now it looked as if history was about to repeat itself.

"Duke?" Came a strong males voice came from near the receptionists desk. All Dukes, and Enos, looked up to see a dark haired, aging doctor with a clipboard in his hand. As the doctor came closer, all four men held their breath.

Broncz stood in Boss Hoggs Boars Nest office, nearly drooling over blueprints of his new shopping center. Boss, who was sitting in a chair nearby, raised a grey eyebrow as he chewed on a leg of chicken.

"Has Jesse Duke really forfeited his land?" Boss asked, licking the grease from his fingertips.

"Not yet, Mr. Hogg, but I will have that property soon, and you are still guaranteed thirty percent of all deals."

Boss Hogg nodded, glad to know he was still in the money making. Broncz nodded as well and stopped leaning over his blueprints. He walked over to the hat rack, took his fedora from the hook and placed it on his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a farm to purchase." With that, he turned and walked out of the office. Boss Hogg frowned some and grabbed another piece of fried chicken.

"Confident cuss, ain't he?"

**Chapter two is done. Reviews keep Spap alive!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Spap here once again with another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, they make Spap not die. Spap dying is bad. Nothing really to say here, I don't own them. On with the story, ne?**

"Well, I guess I won't be competing in any beauty pagents for while." Daisy said, a smile on her face. The accident wasn't as bad as it seemed. She had come out with a few scratches and a nasty bump on her head, but nothing life threatening. Knowing that their girl was awake and alert made the rest of the Dukes feel as if a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

"What are ya sayin', Daisy? You'd beat 'em even with that big ol' bandage on your forehead." Bo said, thumping his older cousins nose. Luke chuckled as he watched the twos playful bickering, but soon turned his attention towards the door as his uncle walked in, Daisy's release papers in his hand.

"Alright girl, tonight us men will be cooking and cleaning while you rest." He said, his smile making his features more wrinkled. Both boys gulped. They were more than happy to have their cousin back, and were willing to take her load of the chores while she recovered, but they loved her too much to put her through one of their burnt sacrifices they called cooking.

Daisy smiled as she realized what had made the boys loose their coloring all of a sudden. Jesse shook his head and patted his boys on their backs. They called for a nurse to bring a wheelchair, despite Daisy insisting she could walk. It took some time, with the hospital being its usual busy, but eventually all four Dukes were on the road and headed for home. Bo and Luke were in the General and Jesse and Daisy were in the pickup.

Enos had left a few hours after Cooter, but on much better terms. Rosco had needed him to file paperwork or clean the floor or some sort of odd job at the station that he didn't feel like doing himself. He gave Daisy his best wishes as he exited, and also promised Jesse he would check up on Cooter, see if he was alright.

When they arrived at the farm, Jesse sent Daisy to bed and started a batch of Crawdad Bisque for supper, while Bo and Luke did the laundry. He knew that was a chore they couldn't mess up, unless Bo mixed up the colors and whites again. Jesse was in the middle of stirring the Bisque when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said as he held the phone in one hand and cooked with the other. It left him in quite an awkward stance, so he wished whoever was on the other line would state their business. Jesse had jixed himself, for on the other line was business itself; William Broncz.

"Mr. Duke? I'm sorry to hear about your daughters accident. I never knew the roads in Hazzard were that dangerous. Or that the job qualifications for mechanics was so low," He started. Jesse frowned as he heard the last part. Cooter's facial expression when he heard of the brake failure was etched in his mind. Shaking his head, he listened to the businessman's words.

"Perhaps you would like to reconsider my offer? You could use the money to buy a place in a town with better roads..and better workers?"

Jesse's eyes widened. What did this man know? Was he somehow connected to Daisy's accident? No. Jesse had watched the man leave, and he had gone straight to his limousine. Never was he near Dixie.

"Boy! You goin' deaf or are you just ignorant! No is the answer" Jesse nearly yelled, but reminded himself that Daisy was sleeping in the other room. He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and waved Bo and Luke away as they entered the house.

"Now, Mr. Duke. The roads in Hazzard have become unsafe to drive, even your daughter is proof of that."

"Niece"

"Beg pardon?"

"As much as I love her like a daughter, that girl is my niece." Jesse placed the spoon on the counter beside the oven and walked closer to the door. His voice lowered, almost to a feral growl.

"If I find out you had anything to do with that girl's accident, there won't be a rock in Georgia you can hide under." With that, Jesse slammed the phone the phone back down, the frown still stuck on his face. Who did that man think he was? Messing with a Duke was a big mistake. Jesse looked over to the boys room, wondering whether he should clue them in. He then shook his head, remember the boy's tempers were is something was threatening the family. As much as he hated to, he went against his better decision and remained silent about it, for now.

"Alright kids! Food waiting!" Jesse shouted, smiling as he listened to the sounds of three hungry Dukes coming towards the kitchen.

Early morning drives in the General Lee always seemed to wake the Duke boys up. Well, at least one of them. Luke was behind the wheel today, with Bo nodding off in the passenger seat. Jesse had sent them on an errand to Rhuebottom's General Store.

"Say Bo, what do ya say we check up on Cooter while we're in town?" Luke said, glancing over a Bo. His younger cousin gave a nod, showing he was awake and that he agreed. The CB cracked to life and a gruff voice came over the air.

"You boys in the orange clunker named Duke?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other for a moment, then Luke gave a shrug of his shoulders. Bo picked up the CB and begun to speak.

"Um...yea...we're Dukes. I'm Bo and the one driving is my cousin, Luke. What can we do for you, sir?"

The radio was quiet for a few minutes, earning confused expressions from both boys. Bo pressed on the mike once more, asking what they wanted from them. The radio was still silent, until the sound of a car horn came from behind them.

"We want you out of Hazzard" the reply finally came. Before the Dukes realized what was going on, a grey Ford had rammed into the General's bumper.

"Hey!" Bo called into the CB, "What did we do to you!"

Luke fought to stay ahead of the car, but the driver was soon beside the General, scraping against his side. When the grey car pulled back, Luke could see the bright orange blood of the General standing out against the darker paint of the vehicle. The other car came again, this time not letting off in its attempts to get the General off the road. Luke slammed on braked to get away from the crazed driver. That did more harm than good, for the grey Ford slammed in into the General one more time. The last thing Luke Duke remembered was reaching for his baby cousin as the General flipped over.

**Nya..Suspense. Reviews make me not die.**


End file.
